


Inertia 100

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Inertia 100

Inertia was his enemy. Most followed its lead as if it were the pied piper. They whiled away their waking hours in sports rivalries or trading... paramours. Those working seriously tended to be still more firmly grasped by Severus' arch enemy, cramming themselves with rote and the obvious curriculum. 

Severus mind was quicksilver. Rather than succumbing to secure relaxing absorption of coursework, he wrested usefulness from it, teased it, bent it, broke it, used it as a springboard for his aerial cartwheels of innovation.

To him inertia provided a touchstone. While he was challenging it, conquering it, he was justified.


End file.
